narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayu Uchida
Maya Neko ' (猫摩耶, Neko Maya''), currently known as 'Maya Mokusei '(木製摩耶,'' Mokusei Maya''), is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Ōkamigakure's Neko clan and a member of Team Airin (Team 121). For a short period, she trained as an apprentice priestess at the village’s ninja temple: Ōkami-ji, but abandoned that occupation. Training there, the kunoichi started to gain self-cofidence, which ultimately reflected in her skills, especially on the battleground. Years after participating in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Maya becomes Airin's personal assistant and she eventually marries Hameita Mokusei, having three children with him: Ichirou, Eiji and Masuyo. Background Maya was born as the second child, and the only daughter, of the Neko clan leader Lenalee Neko and an Ōkamigakure shinobi, who possess the advanced nature kekkei genkai - Dark Release. She was born into the clan as the future heiress, thus her mother had high expectations for Maya and raised her very strict, stomping her personality. Until the age of five, when her mother was on missions, Maya was raised by a caretaker, named Miya Toshiro, with whom, the girl developed a strong friendship. As her mother started to have more and more missions, which sometimes occured with her clan duties, Maya became more attached to her father, who trained her in Shade Style Techniques and taught her the basics ninja skills. A few years later, when Miya died in a fire, the young kunoichi was deeply affected by the incident and mourned the loss of her caretaker for several weeks. She was even scolded for this by Lenalee on the principle that a shinobi must endure every loss that occures in his life. Thus, the older kunoichi told Maya that, the first and the last time when she would be allowed to cry is when her (Maya's) parents will die. Eventually, she was raised by her grandmother, Fuchūina Neko, who taught her ikebana and calligraphy. During her early years in Academy, Maya was frequently bullied by her distant cousin Miki Neko, due to her strange traits: pale skin and blue hair. At a certain point, the girl started to rival with two of her classmates: Akemi and Yuzuki, in learning the basics medical skills. Also, she made a crush for a shinobi, who is four years older than her: Hameita Mokusei, starting to chase after him in lunch breaks and trying to greet him. However, as much as she tried, she never managed to do it. In the meanwhile, Maya received from her big brother, before his moving in Iwagakure, a ninken, which she named Pāru and which became her partner. One day, she met her cousin Airin for the first time. Liking each other's personality and ability, Maya accepted Airin's proposal: to become the best kunoichi in their village. Later that night, Maya asked her mother the reason why she never met or heard about her cousin Airin Uchimoto. The answer was not what the young kunoichi wanted to hear and was grounded for a few days for her callousness of asking such things. Graduating Academy, the kunoichi was chosen to be one of the members of Team 121, under the supervision of the newly sensei: Tomoko Higure. She also met her other cousin Daisuke Hashimoto, with whom she became good friends. When Airin suggested to change the team's name, Maya gladly accepted the idea that it should be renamed after her cousin. Personality As a child, Maya lacked self-confidence and was highly self-conscious about her strange appearance. Due to these features, the kunoichi became also an antisocial and pessimistic individual; keeping herself to herself, the only time when she spoke about something was when someone asked her. After she met her caretaker, Maya became a bit bolder and began to talk more, but when Miya's death occured, the young girl shrank into herself again. As her mother scolded her, Maya began to feel useless and a burden for her parents and clan, but in the same time, this made her to prove that she could become a capable ninja. During her Academy years, Maya was noted to be a vivacious and smart student. In this period, she showed a great interest in medical basic skills and started to rival with two of her classmates: Akemi and Yuzuki. Because of their rivalry, the kunoichi became selfish and decided to not help the others anymore when they needed help. After she graduated and met her cousin, Airin Uchimoto, Maya became again more self-confident and bold. Her intuition also increased, so she began to be able to sense the moods, feelings and emotions of the people around her. As a result she began to care for them, when they needed. Towards her family, especially her father, Maya is an open-minded person, she likes to make jokes and share secrets with him; this strong parental relationship, helped her to pass more easily over the bullies and teases. Towards her mother, the kunoichi has fully respect and complies with her decisions. In general, Maya has a dreamy romantic nature and always finds the poetic beauty in anyone or anything, who or which have great importance to her. She can drift off, quite easily, into her own fantasy world and she has a vivid imagination, sometimes surprising her father or cousin. During Part I, when the kunoichi met for the first time Naruto training in the forest, she was a little bit timid, but after meeting him she was shocked that he did not run and instead complimented her. She still kept her shyness, when she saw, for the first time, the other ninja teams. Maya also showed a deep care for her cousin, when Airin was almost on the edge to start a fight with Naruto Uzumaki, telling her that it was only a poor joke. During timeskip, while she was on a mission with Hameita and Yuzuki, she got jealous, when the last started flirting with him, and went purple with anger avoiding his presence. Yet, when Hameita stopped and asked her, why was she avoiding him, Maya turned on the waterworks and shared her love for him without looking into his eyes. She was happy that the shinobi feels the same for her and accepts her as she is. As was seen in Part II, by the time of the war, Maya's bravery and confidence has extended to the part where she is willing to put her own life on the line for the village, friends and family. She fought courageous against some Ten-Tails clones, putting her life in danger several times to save other shinobi and kunoichi and in the same time healing them. As an adult, mother and wife, Maya becomes more mature and is truly involved in her and Hameita's children's education and provides them an easier childhood than she had; as well as her love for her husband grows with each day. Appearance Maya is a pale (almost gray) skinned girl, of average height with big bright purple eyes. The most noticeable trait in her appearance, is her blue long hair with a strand covering the right side of her face. She was often bullied by her distant cousin for her strange appearance and received the nickname of '''"Bluish demon" (青み鬼, Aomi oni). As a child, Maya wore just a simple black dress with yellow designs and black ninja sandals. She wore a yellow clip on the left side of her face and a tiny black mark under her eye. In Part I, as a genin she wore a short, purple, sleeveless blouse with yellow hems and designs, a pair of black pants, over a pair of pale yellow stockings. On her right leg, the kunoichi had her white forehead protector tied and as footwear she had a pair of low-heeled black boots. Also, the black mark under her left eye is longer. At her back, Maya kept a light brown pouch, in which she stored her weapons, as well as some ointments and ration pills. In Part II, Maya has gone through noticeable changes. Her hair grew to hip-length and she also wore a pale yellow headband. The kunoichi has donned an attire that consisted of a purple, sleeveless top with the same design as the upper-half of her outfit in Part I. She wore black shorts, knee-high black boots and her white forehead protector tied at her waist as a belt. The young kunoichi had at her back a brownish medical pouch, in which she kept her poisons, scalpels and injections, as well as a few military ration pills. Next to that pouch, Maya had a pocket with weapons and scrolls. When she was not on a mission or during training, Maya wore a wide tangerine blouse, with a skinny apple-green pants and a long white scarf at her waist. During high-ranked missions and in the war, Maya wears a black jumpsuit and a purple flak jacket in which she stores her scrolls, weapons and supplies. She also wears her right eye covered with bandages and a black forehead protector. As an apprentice priestess, the kunoichi wore a red kimono with white designs, having on the back the symbol of the temple. tenten01.png|Maya as she appears in The Last: Naruto the Movie. ino.png|Maya as an adult woman Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Maya had long braided ponytail tied with her great-grandmother's necklace and a black strip of cloth. The mark under her left eye lengthened and she wore three piercings (one under the lower lip and two in her left eyebrow). The kunoichi wore also a black bra, over which she had a purple blouse with yellow medium-length sleeves and seams, a black skirt with a also yellow belt, on which she kept her pocket and black high-heeled boots. She wore a shade of bluish lipstick. Several years later, after becoming a mother Maya's figure become more womanly. She retains most of her make-up, having shoulder-length spiky hair and wears a black short culottes-dress outfit, tied at her waist with a red belt with three buttons and he clan's symbol on it. Over her outfit, the kunoichi has purple haori with yellow designs. On her fourth finger of her right hand Maya has her wedding ring and as footwear she has a pair of high heeled black boots. When off-duty, she wears a long purple dress under a white apron. She also lets her fingernails grow longer and well manicured. Abilities Although, Maya considered herself to be a failure, during her Academy years she proved cleverness and that she had an excellent visual memory. Due to her mother's "encouragement", Maya became determined to grow stronger and to prove to the others that she could become a capable kunoichi. During Academy she "trained" her memory with different pictures and maps, under the supervision of Dokueki, now being able to memorize an entirely map when she has missions in other countries. A proof of her talent was seen in Part I, when she guided her team-mates in the Forest of Death. This ability compensates the lack of good sense of direction of her team-mates, as Airin admitted during the Chunin Exam Arc. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique During Fourth Great Ninja War, Maya showed herself to be able to summon Pāru onto the battlefield. By summoning Pāru, the kunoichi is capable to track down more easily the targets, objects and traps. Tomoko noted that Maya and her nin-ken have a pretty strong relationship. Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation During timeskip, being on a mission with Yuzuki and Hameita, Maya found a copy of Second Hokage's kinjutsu. Taking the copy in secret, the kunoichi decided to learn the technique. As she explained to her great-grandmother, she reincarnated initially just animals, Katsumi Neko being the first human to test this technique. As shown on the battlegound, the kunoichi ressurrected Katsumi to half of her power. Even the kunoichi could control Katsumi with talismans, she did not want to rein her in, so she left her to have full swing to do whatever she wanted. Nature Transformation Maya’s one method of stealing chakra and souls of her opponents is through kiss; during the absorption she can gain her target’s memories and elemental affinity. For instance, on a mission with Daisuke during timeskip, after she sucked out the affinities of one Iwagakure shinobi, she was able to use Earth Release techniques to creat rock pillar spears or mud wolves, in order to set traps for the opponents. The kunoichi can take a small chunk of rock and turn it into the chape of a staff, trowing it with pinpoint accuracy at their opponent; Maya also can blend into rocks and then move in and out of other rocks undetected. Even if she does not have an affinity for Fire Release techniques, she can surround her targets with a stream of fire or use Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. Besides this, Maya by using Wind Release techniques, can creat with a gust of wind several small tornadoes or slash her opponents. During Fourth Shinobi World War, Maya was seen to creat a blade of wind with a wave of her hand to slash through some white Zetsu clones with ease, as well as powerful blades. Kekkei Genkai The kunoichi possesses a unique ninja art, inherited from her father and developed under his supervision, the advanced nature kekkei genkai - Dark Release. The kekkei genkai allows her to absorb, manipulate and release chakra taken from an opponent. By using this power, she forcibly extracts the physical and spiritual energy of another ninja, even from a considerable distance. She can absorb the chakra into the upper square of the mark on her left or her mouth. She is able to completely remove the victim's chakra, potentially causing death. Maya then converts the chakra absorbed into light blue flames, in order to attack her enemies, expelled through the lower square of the mark. Medical Ninjutsu With general knowledge in medical basic skills accumulated during Academy, she is able to heal severe injuries with relatively little effort and a little amount of chakra. Under Kazuko Nakaguchi's supervision during timeskip, Maya became specialized in creating poisons and antidotes to them, as well as she can use the Mystical Palm Technique. However, even she has such skills, she does not want to excel as a medical-nin. Chakra Control Maya has a good control over her chakra and the ability to use techniques without using to much. During years she preferred to store the chakra in her left eye, the one covered by hair, in order to use it in future battles, as she does in the Fourth Shinobi World War. The kunoichi also has the ability to use the chakra to freely manipulate her hair, binding, cutting or suffocating her opponents with it. Intelligence During the Academy, she focused mostly on her studies, and less on trainings, which affected her physical performance. Studying hard, she developed an excellent logical inference and began to give special attention to details. Because to these she participates rarely physically in mission, being considered sometimes the head of the team. Other Skills Maya can use wire strings to form a powerful dome, repelling most basic taijutsu attacks. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc In the first episode of the Chunin Exam Arc, Maya could be seen alongside Airin and Daisuke visiting different shops and traditional inns in Konohagakure. She met also, for the first time, Naruto Uzumaki, who was trainig for the exam in the forest around the village. She was very shocked when he complimented her and not run away. Before the start of the first phase of the exam, Maya and Daisuke were stopping their cousin, Airin, from beating Naruto. During the first written portion of the exam, Maya received from Airin, the answers to the questions, being very thankful to her team-mate for them. Eventually, she gave them further to her Daisuke. After passing the second phase, team Airin encountered Orochimaru in the forest, but they did not have any conflicts. Later they were attacked by some Konoha shinobi, who wanted their scroll, but after a short battle, Maya's team won. At a certain point being lost in the forest, the kunoichi thanks to her ability to memorize maps, found the good way and guided her team through it. In the preliminary matches of the exam, the kunoichi as the rest of her team, was welcomed by Tomoko, who explained that the examination for them was over. She was quite relieved that everything was over and wanted to go home quickly. However, her plans were changed when Airin announced them that she wanted to watch the matches. While Airin was watching the battles, Maya with her personal summon and Daisuke were searching after herbs around the tower, in the center of the forest, at a distance of a few hundred meters away from the building. She complained to Daisuke that their relative has somehow an "addiction" in watching battles or matches between different ninja. Invasion of Konoha Arc A month later, when the invasion of Konoha began, Maya and her team-mates were in the public watching the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara. She joked a bit about the Konoha shinobi and his sensei's apparition, telling Airin that it was too lame. She was eventually unable to repel the sleep inducing genjutsu. After the end of the invasion, team Airin left Konohagakure and returned to its home village, Ōkamigakure. They sent a tribute to Konoha, in order to show their condolences on the death of the Third Hokage. During timeskip Arriving home, Maya completed different missions, with her team or attached to other teams. During one of them she and team Airin were sent to help Hikaru Kamishiro, the daimyō of their village with some paperwork. She was, at first, worried about Hikaru's position as the last heir of his clan, but later after she got to know him, she calmed down. When Airin crushed down his gates, Maya panicked and almost had a heart attack. The kunoichi was also attached to a team consisting of Yuzuki and Hameita Mokusei. Throughout the mission she and the other two were sent to investigate Orochimaru's unknown hideout. Here, Maya discovered a copy of Second Hokage's kinjutsu, which she took without her team-mates knowing, in order to study it in detail. As the mission reached its end, Maya saw Yuzuki flirting with Hameita and became jealous, wenting purple with anger while she avoided his presence. She was later stopped and was asked by the shinobi, why she was avoiding him. As a result she started to cry and share her love for him, to eventually learn that he loves her back and accepts her as she is. After the mission, Maya suffered from a severe dust allergy, which almost suffocated her and was hospitalized at Ōkamigakure's Hospital. During her staying in there, she was visited by Airin and Hameita, who stayed with her in order to not get bored. She also received books from her team-mate, as well as flowers and small gifts, from her crush. During timeskip, the kunoichi trained under Kazuko Nakaguchi's supervision and accumulated knowledge about poisons and antidots. She helped her master, to creat and to discover new poisons and antidotes to them. As well as, Maya learned the Mystical Palm Technique. Maya also started trainings with her mother and grandmother, in Fire Release techniques, and eventually Earth and Wind Release techniques. For a short period Maya was apprentice priestess at the village’s ninja temple: Ōkami-ji, at her mother's request, but she left the temple after just eight months, after realizing that this occupation did not attracted her. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Chikara Arc :Main article: Chikara Arc Paradise Life on a Boat Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc :Main article: Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Arc Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie :Main Article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Movies Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Maya and the team were send, by the Urufukage, to steal the Book of Gelel, but they failed. Naruto 5: Blood Prison During Naruto’ s arrival at the prison, Maya and the teammates can be seen escorting a criminal to the castle. She assured her cousin that they would return back home safely. As te rest of her team, she was surprised to see Naruto in prison. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the movie, Maya is classified as a missing-nin who committed criminal acts against her own village, as well as Kumogakure and Konohagakure. She was eventually captured by Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force and handed to team 121 in order to imprison her in Ōkamigakure's prison. In the alternate universe, compared to Maya that Naruto know, the kunoichi was more assertive, confident with herself and cantankerous. Her personality appeared to be similar to Airin. Like her counterpart, the alternate Maya mentained her physical features, her skin, hair, which is depicted short, and eyes color, but was dressed in a navy black robe and wore a pair of white pants that functioned as her shoes, with high heels. At her back, the kunoichi also had a big pocket with scrolls and medical items. Trivia * "Maya" (摩耶) is the name of a mount in Kobe, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan: Mount Maya. The name of the mountain has its origin in the 8th century, when a High Monk Kobo brought back a statue of Maya, the mother of Buddha from China, and dedicated it to its temple. *"Māyā" means "love" in Sanskrit. "Māyā" is also called "Mahāmāyā" ("Great Māyā") and "Māyādevī" ("Queen Māyā"). In Tibetan she is called "Gyutrulma" and in Japanese is known as "Maya-fujin"(摩耶夫人). *Her last name "Neko" (猫) means "cat". After marriage, she change it in "Mokusei" (木製) meaning "of wood". *Maya has the twitch to gibber, this thing, annoying sometimes her mother, because she does not understand what her daughter is saying. The only one who can understand her is Airin. *She is not good at cooking, a trait that she has in common with Airin. She prefers her husband cooking for their children. *She still oscillates if she should become a medical-nin or an Academy teacher. *During Part I her bust size was about 80 centimeters, while in Part II was about 86 centimeters. *According to the databook(s): #Maya's hobbies are collecting nail polish and ink wash painting. #She wishes for rematches with Airin, while her last was to demonstrate to all that she's a capable kunoichi, a dream which she achieved. #Her favourite foods are sweets, such as daifuku/daifukumochi and anything spicy, for example curry bread. Her last favorite food was higashi. During spring she likes to drink sakurayu tea. #She has completed 130 official missions in total: 100 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 25 B-rank. #Maya's favourite phrase is: "Sometimes human places, create inhuman monsters." Quotes Reference Maya Neko is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto Category:DRAFT